IF Frogs Had Wings
by DekotaSkye
Summary: Aeryanna and Ian Adventure


If Frogs Had Wings.  
  
By: DekotaSkye  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, the Jim Henson Company does, and.whoever else. I give credit to all the author of books I might have read over the years that help teach me to tell a story. Just using the characters for a moment in fun and entertainment. Special thanks go to Betas for great suggestions and keeping me on track. Rated: G-shippy  
  
"Are you sure about this?"  
  
"Ya.scared? You want to wimp out?"  
  
"No. I mean, are you sure he's asleep?"  
  
"Well, yeaaahhh!!!" Aeryanna furiously whispered.  
  
Ian and Aeryanna peeked out of the ductwork into Rygel's quarters. Even in his sleep the Hynerians made loud noises and smelled. Both children reached up and removed the grid quietly.  
  
Once in, Ian pointed to the thronesled setting on the floor at the foot of Rygel's bed. Motioning with her hand Aeryanna silently approached the bed. Sniffing, a smirk came over her face. She eased back and whispered. "It worked."  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"The smell. The old woman said if it smells sweet the victim would sleep for several arns. Come on.let's take it and go."  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Aeryn walked into command to relieve D'Argo on watch. Smiling he asked. "How has your morning been?"  
  
"Quiet."  
  
Turning his attention to her, "So the children had been good this morning?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
Perplexed, D'Argo asked, "Don't you know?"  
  
An evil smirk came on Aeryn's lips. A grin split D'Argo's face as he started out of command.  
  
"John lost the bet?"  
  
"Oh, yes.."  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Aeryn was going to kill him if he didn't find the little monsters. Of course you tell the kids one thing and they do the opposite. Frell, he now understood what his parents went through when he and his sisters were kids. payback is sweet his father had told him the last time they had visited earth.more like grandpa's joke.  
  
"Pilot, have the DRDs found them yet?"  
  
"No, Commander. They have turned their own DRDs off as well."  
  
Stopping in his tracts John rolled his eyes upward to the ceiling. "How did they manage to do that?"  
  
"A very good question Moya and I would like to know. The children have proven to be exceptionally intelligent in understanding biomechanoid and mechanical devises."  
  
"Well.when I get my hands on their little.they'll going to understand the meaning of rear-end work." He continual downed the corridor.  
  
Shaking his head Pilot sent more DRDs to search. He wondered if he should inform Aeryn of the situation. Moya reminded him the last time he had dared to do such a thing and the fallout afterwards. No, Crichton would inform her if it got to be real serious.  
  
D'Argo and Chiana came across John in the corridor. Mumbling to himself, John didn't even notice them at first. He turned and started talking to 1812. "You go and get your brother and sister working. I want them to track down their charges. Get going."  
  
1812 shot down the opposite way. Turning John saw D'Argo and Chiana. "Yeah, guys, what happening?"  
  
" We were just talking about you, the kids and a bet," Chiana teased as she circle around him. "Whom are you searching for?"  
  
"Ah.it's time for the kids."  
  
"What did they do to their DRDs this time?" D'Argo laughingly asked.  
  
"Disable them," John stated his anger and fear mounting. "You got a moment to help me find them?"  
  
"You lost them.hehehe.now that is a good one. Come on, John, what have they done?" Chiana snickered.  
  
"I just told you. They disable their DRDs, turned off their comms and are missing. What part of that you don't understand? Now will you help me before they get hurt or do something really stupid?"  
  
D'Argo pulled Chiana back and asked quietly. "Does Pilot have the."  
  
"Yes. I was going to search up around Pilot's den. They were asking a lot of questions about it."  
  
"We'll take the upper tiers. Do you want Aeryn to.?"  
  
"Not right now. I would appreciate if you kept it quiet for the moment."  
  
"We'll let you know?"  
  
They parted going in opposite directions.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Aeryanna let out a shout.."Yeeaahhh!!! Up, Ian, up.all right!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Grabbing the controls tighter Ian press the lever forward more, taking the throne sled higher.  
  
"Aery, how high do you think this place is?"  
  
"I don't know but Aunt Chiana was right it is fun.higher.faster."  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Working in command Aeryn ran the scans and found nothing. Letting her mind roam she pondered how John and the children were doing. It was nice to have sometime to herself, but she missed the children and their endless talk. Smiling she crossed over to another console and started making changes in the scanners. After a few microts Aeryn ran an interior scan of Moya. A frown came on her face as she noticed something moving up the starburst chamber.  
  
"Pilot, I'm detecting a fast moving object coming up toward you in the starburst chamber. Do you detect it?"  
  
"Yes, Aeryn Sun," Pilot replied seemly unconcerned.  
  
"I can't quite.Pilot, do you know what it is? Wait can you see.Pilot? Pilot?" The comms had been interrupted.  
  
"Frell," Aeryn moved to anther console. "John? John?"  
  
Breathing heavily, John answered. "Yeah, Aeryn."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
  
"I am getting a reading of something traveling up the starburst chamber. When I commed Pilot our connection was broken. Frell, there it is again. I'll come and meet you."  
  
"Stay where you are, Aeryn. I'm closer."  
  
"I'll get D'Argo to join you."  
  
"Fine."  
  
After breaking off with Aeryn, he swore under his breath. Moving onto a ledge just above Pilot's Den, he looked over and nearly fell over.  
  
Just below him he saw Rygel's thronesled shooting up toward him, with Ian in the seat and Aeryanna sitting on the edge. Frell she could fall.holding his breath all he could do was watch. He was afraid if he shouted they would be startled and fall back down the long shift.  
  
As they drew closer he heard Aeryanna and Ian screaming in glee. Oh he was going to give them all the reason in the universe to shout but not with glee.  
  
"John, can you see what it is?" Aeryn's voice came back over his comm.  
  
"Yeah, it's Rygel's sled."  
  
"That's bizarre it's giving off a stranger signature then usual."  
  
"Yeah, well what can I say? Give me about fifty microts; the kids and I will join you in command."  
  
"All right. What are they doing."  
  
About that time the thronesled shot by trailed with laughter and shouting from the excited children.  
  
"Faster, Ian.hoopoe!!!!!!!"  
  
"John, what in the frell was that?" Aeryn's voice grew louder. "Was that the children? John?"  
  
Swearing under his breath he started to go to the top. "Yeah, babe. I'll explain everything to you as soon."  
  
The silence on the other end of the comm stretched out.  
  
"When you get them off that frelling sled I want them and you in command. Is that understood?" She barked.  
  
"Oh, don't worry we'll be there."  
  
Swearing once more he sarcastically mouthed. "Oh aye, Captain Mom we'll be there."  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
D'Argo stood rooted; his mouth was open in a silent scream. Fear raced through him. It felt as if both of his hearts had stopped, as he stood on the bridge leading to Pilot, when the children on Rygel's sled shot by him. He raised his head following them as they continued upward. It befuddled him how Aeryanna was holding on.  
  
Chiana's voice came over his comm, "Do you see them? Where are they?"  
  
He didn't answer even if he could. Glancing over at Pilot, he could see the same fear mirrored on Pilot's face. Without a word he raced out the door heading upward to where he was sure John would be.  
  
"D'Argo? What is going on?" Chiana demanded.  
  
"Not, now. I'll let you know." He shouted making his final turn to where he heard voices.loud, whining voices.  
  
"But, Daddy.we were just having fun." Aeryanna whined.  
  
Stopping just a few steps from them D'Argo saw Ian trying to hide behind Aeryanna. John stood, towering over them. Anger and fear radiated off of him. D'Argo observed that John stepped back from the children, and that he held his hands in tight fist down to his sides. He knew that John Crichton was trying to keep cool.  
  
"I don't care how much fun it might have been." John was saying in a tight low voice. "Both of you are going with me to see your mother in command."  
  
"But, Daddy, you said how much fun it was when you rode down the rope.an.and Auntie Chi said it was so Drad." Aeryanna tried to explain.  
  
"That is still no excuse what you have." Closing his eyes for a moment he.counting to ten. He opened them to look at his two beautiful but.lord he could have lost them.  
  
D'Argo seeing his friend about to loose it for sure, spoke up, "Aeryanna.Ian, come here."  
  
Seeing their Uncle, both dragged there feet as they moved to him. Kneeling down D'Argo asked. "Did you ask Rygel if you could borrow his thronesled?"  
  
"No." Ian whispered out. He peeked around at his father and felt a heaviness settle on his heart at knowing he somehow hurt his father.  
  
John had turned from the children taking deep breaths. Everything he had been through had not scared him as much as this. Turning his head slightly he saw both Aeryanna and Ian sneaking a quick look in his direction. Then it hit him at all the stunts he pulled at their age.how his mother and father lived through them amazed him. Straightening up he turned to them.  
  
"The first thing we're going to do is get Rygel's thronesled back to him. You will apologize for steal .borrowing it. Then we're going to command where you will explain in full, what you think you were doing. I want both of you to think long and hard on what you have just done. You will apologize to your mother and me for almost scaring us to death. Then we'll decide what your punishment will be over this."  
  
"John, are the children all right?" Aeryn's anxious voice came over the comm.  
  
"Yeah, babe, they're fine. We'll be on our way to you very soon where they can explain."  
  
"I'm waiting."  
  
Aeryanna and Ian looked at each other then back down at their feet. They knew for every action there was a reaction and they were just scared what that reaction would be.  
  
D'Argo reached down and picked up the thronesled. He observed. "You know I'm surprise Rygel's not complaining about his sled being gone."  
  
After herding the two very quiet children out, John watched them glance at each other again. He was sure they had an answer for that too. D'Argo shared a look with John when it dawned on him there was a lot more to this story.  
  
"If we didn't tell him." D'Argo suggested, "he wouldn't even know that his chair had been missing."  
  
"Yeah right only if frogs had wings they wouldn't bump their asses." John snickered.  
  
They shared a grinned.  
  
Finis 


End file.
